Flavours
by manjuria
Summary: What is Grimmjow's favourite flavour? Slash, GrimmIchi.


**Note: **Another one from the challange fics. Because really, GrimmIchi is sometimes too cute :)

* * *

It was such a hot night I couldn't sleep. Even though the window was opened wide, I was rolling from side to side, almost suffocating. I took off my shirt but it didn't help much. I lay staring at the ceiling, counting cracks there like sheep. Then, out of nowhere, I heard a familiar voice.

"Cannot sleep, Ichigo?" asked Grimmjow, appearing on my windowsill with his usual ironic smile.

"As you can see," I muttered, "It's too hot for me to sleep."

I sat on the bed and leaned my elbows against windowsill, resting my head on hands.

"Really?" he asked mockingly, "I thought you like hot, stuffy nights…"

I rolled my eyes.

"So why can't you go outside?" he kept on questioning.

"I have to sleep," I pouted. "Have school early in the morning."

"So sleep outside, what a problem?"

"In the street?" I made an unhappy face. He laughed and noiselessly came into my room. Without ceremony he took my quilt and left so I had no choice but to follow him. He climbed up the roof of our house gracefully and although it was a bit steep, he spread my quilt and sat down on it, patting the place next to him invitingly. I shook my head with resignation but I did it mainly because of my habit to not agree with him. The idea was brilliant. Our clinic was taller than other houses so there was little probability somebody could see us. The night air seemed clearer than it was in my room and the gentle breeze was cooling my burning cheeks and shoulders. I felt forthcoming sleep and yawned, arranging myself on the covering.

"Hey, you won't sleep, will you?" he asked again, nudging me.

"Of course I will," I murmured, nestling my cheek in his lap. He moved his knee abruptly to throw my head down.

"No sleeping! Don't you feel like doing anything else?" he purred in my ear.

"Yes," I agreed on second thought, "I'll eat an ice-cream."

"Wow, sounds great," he laughed so cheerfully I knew at once he caught something I didn't mean so I rolled my eyes just in case.

"It's hot. Ice-creams are good for such weather," I mumbled in his knee, "And they're awfully tasty. You should try one day…" I was already on the verge of sleep, finally. His mere presence made me feel so good I could sleep at once. Not that he was boring. Quite on the contrary, in fact.

"Already have," he said calmly, "Hey, at least talk to me! Don't sleep! It's too early to sleep."

"Geez, it's 3 am... Ok, ok," I sighed. He was such a spoilt child sometimes, really. I had to force myself to think clearly, all I wanted was to cuddle up to him and fell asleep. "So… when did you try them?"

"Urahara bought a box some time ago and we ate everything with Yoruichi. It was tasty, from what I remember" he replied, lost in thoughts for a second. Then a predatory smile returned to his face and he asked, "So, Ichi, what's your favourite flavour?"

"Vanilla," I answered him naively, and then I did the worst thing possible – without catching the undertone, I asked back, "And yours?"

He leaned down and licked my cheek, "Mmm, strawberry, I think."

I moaned with irritation, wiping my face.

"You're boring, Grimmjow," I said rolling to the other side of the quilt.

"You say so?" he pretended to be puzzled, "So I guess I should check it."

"Do what you please, idiot, just let me sleep," I groaned but some part of my consciousness was really curious what his new brilliant idea was.

"Ok, sleep. Don't bother," he muttered and from the very tone of his voice I knew he was smiling with that sly, ironic smile of his. He leaned down again and licked my exposed shoulder.

"Maybe I prefer something more chocolate…"

He bit my neck and reluctantly I had to admit I became aroused. Just a bit.

"Cinnamon?" he continued in his wondering fashion. If I had had my eyes opened, I'd have rolled them again. He was rarely in such a playful mood but when he was, he was such an idiot. But, on the other hand, it was cute.

"It's more like caramel here," he decided kissing my stomach and I tried really hard not to giggle.

"Cream," he uttered while caressing my hip with his lips. I was holding my breath not to sigh.

He kissed the inside of my thigh and said something that sounded like "mandarin" but I couldn't be sure because I moaned loudly and pulled him up to meet my lips, hungry for his kisses. It was long, passionate and breath-taking.

"Strawberry," he said after we finished, licking his lips, "Say what you want but that's my favourite flavour."

"You're sick," I snorted.

"Why? We can eat some together," he smiled, his eyes a bit sleepy all of the sudden. Probably thee was again some undertone in what he was saying but I decided not to pay attention to it.

"Tomorrow," I decided and then, satisfied, I rolled into a ball with head on his shoulder and he finally let me fall asleep.

_

* * *

_

15 December, 2009


End file.
